


Old Geezer

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fallen Angels, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast





	Old Geezer

"6000?"

"Nearly. 5991."

The kid still looked at the man in front of them, red hair fluttering in the breeze from the sea. Who was this guy, really?

"Don't let my age get to you, I'm still as spritely as if I was 100."

A grin slipped onto his face.

"Shall I show you?"

"Sure, Falist."

Glancing over the edge of the cliff, the Demon smirked.

"Catch me."

They leapt off the edge of the cliff, shifting into the form of a Griffin, their natural magic making this an effortless change.

A look thrown over their shoulder showed a red Dragon catching up.

Well then. Falist was still spritely, as he said.

 


End file.
